ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Ben and HotSpot Movie
The Ben and HotSpot Movie is a 2015 American 3D computer-animated comedy film based on the television series, Ben and HotSpot. It was produced by Argosy Media and distributed by RKO Pictures, and will be directed by C.H. Greenblatt and written by Jonathan Aibel and Glenn Berger. Production began in September 2014 and wrapped up in October 2015. It was released on November 25, 2015. Two sequels, ''The Ben and HotSpot Movie 2'' and ''The Ben and HotSpot Movie 3'', are scheduled to be released on July 13, 2018, and June 10, 2022, respectively. Plot HotSpot is asked by Ben to babysit his little cousin, Timmy. But when Ben leaves, HotSpot instead leaves Timmy to go to a club. Timmy then runs out of the house, but a hawk grabs him and flys away. HotSpot returns home to find Timmy missing. Then Ben comes home and asks where is Timmy, but HotSpot refuses to tell him. Ben says if he doesn't tell him right now he will be grounded. Out of guilt, HotSpot tells him that he left Timmy to go to a club and that he was carried away by a hawk. Ben then grounds HotSpot and sends him to his room. HotSpot begins to sob but soon falls asleep. Downstairs, Ben is watching Wallace and Gromit on TV but is soon whacked in the head with a mallet by someone offscreen. He is proceeded to be dragged offscreen. The next morning, HotSpot wakes up and goes downstairs and sees Ben isn't there. He then checks Ben's room, but he still isn't there. But as HotSpot was looking, he found a note from his arch-nemesis, Cat, saying that he and his evil friends Lil Rob, Dooble, PewDiePie, Tentacool, and Gart had kidnapped Ben and are gonna take over the world and other worlds, including the Apple Jacks universe, the Twinkie the Kid universe, the Sonic the Hedgehog universe, the Peanuts universe, and the Robot and Monster universe. Startled by this, HotSpot goes to his lab and opens his portal and enters it to go to the Apple Jacks ''universe. Meanwhile at the ''Apple Jacks universe, Cinnamon and Apple are racing to the bowl of Apple Jacks. But then, Cat appears and speaks on a microphone that he'll be taking over this universe. Then, some tubes come and start to suck people, as Cinnamon and Apple hide behind a tree. Apple then asks Cinnamon what's going on, and Cinnamon tells him that he doesn't know. A portal then appears and out of it comes HotSpot and he tells them to come with him. With no other option, the duo enters the portal with the dog. After they arrive at HotSpot's lab, HotSpot introduces Cinnamon and Apple to Twinkie the Kid, Sonic the Hedgehog, Charlie Brown, and Robot and Monster, who say that their worlds are being destroyed as well. HotSpot tells them his plan to stop Cat and his gang and they go through a portal. They fall out of the portal from the sky and arrive in a desert. HotSpot says that this was a mistake and he meant to go somewhere. Charlie Brown then says his catchphrase, "Good grief!", before they are ambushed by Cat and his gang. They are then thrown in Cat's jail. Sonic then comes up with a plan to trick Cat, but HotSpot says that it is too risky, but Sonic ignores him and digs a tunnel out of the cell they are in. He goes up to Cat asking him to give him a job here. Cat then says he will have a job as janitor, but then Sonic spin dashes into him and takes the key to the cell and opens it for the team and they escape.More coming soon! Cast *Beau Mallard as Ben *Tim Martin as HotSpot *Talia Gonzalez as Lexi *Gilbert Gottfried as Cat *Rob Dyrdek as Lil Rob *Matt Chapman as Dooble *Felix Kjellberg as PewDiePie *Jack McBrayer as Tentacool *Curtis Armstrong as Robot *Harland Williams as Monster *Maurice LaMarche as Gart *Max Charles as Harvey Beaks *Noah Schnapp as Charlie Brown *Bill Fagerbakke as Frosty the Snowman Production In December 2012, C.H. Greenblatt announced that a Ben and HotSpot ''theatrical film was in production. On November 12, 2013, it was announced the cast -- Beau Mallard, Tim Martin, Talia Gonzalez, and Gilbert Gottfried -- would reprise their roles, with Rob Dyrdek, Matt Chapman, Felix Kjellberg, and Jack McBrayer joining the cast. That same month, it was announced that it would be released on November 28, 2014, but later was rescheduled to November 27, 2015. On July 10, 2015, Greenblatt announced on Twitter that Dooble from ''Too More Eggs ''would appear in the film as he said: "And yes, Dooble will appear in the film because I hate him and that he is very annoying and should be killed. And he will be voiced by Matt Chapman, but I don't hate him because he created a good web series called ''Homestar Runner." Release The film premiered at the Toronto International Film Festival on November 12, 2015, and was released theatrically on November 25, 2015. Reception Coming soon! Sequel Main article: The Ben and HotSpot Movie 2 '' On November 1, 2015, Argosy Media confirmed that a sequel was in production. That same month, it was also announced that it would be released on July 13, 2018. However, C.H. Greenblatt will return to direct, as he is too busy working on another film, [[The Great Emperor|''The Great Emperor]]. This time, Steve Martino, who is best known for directing the films Horton Hears a Who! and Ice Age: Continental Drift, will direct the film, with Cinco Paul and Ken Daurio writing the screenplay. On November 21, 2015, it was announced that Kevin Michael Richardson would be joining the cast as the main antagonist Orange.